Praise Be
by PriestessOfMars
Summary: A story about Isabella, not entirely willing Hero. Follows the events of the main quest line of Oblivion.
1. Like Swimming

"Where do you hail from, exactly?" Martin asked as they continued to make their way up the Gold Road. They had been travelling on foot for what feels like hours, in complete silence. He figured the unfamiliar woman just didn't know what to say, they hadn't known each other long and apparently he was the heir to the throne. What could you say?

"Cheydinhal." She replied shortly. Well, that was something at least. Martin figured she must be from Cyrodiil, she is blatantly Imperial and seems to know her way around better than he does. She is fairly average looking, in face and armour. Clearly knows her way around magic and a blade. _I'm putting my life in her hands, I think I'm entitled to know a little more than that_, Martin thought assuredly.

"Do you have any family in the province?" He kept prying.  
>"Aye. They reside in the Cheydinhal chapel undercroft." She replied a lot faster this time. "My condolences." She nodded, and continued her silence. After all the smoky, violent confusion at Kvatch, he truly doesn't blame her for not being too chatty. He probably shouldn't be either, but his earlier thought of entitlement came back to him, and why travel with someone if you're not going to converse?<p>

"What is your name again?" Martin asked, stopping in his tracks and hoping she would do the same. She did, and raised a single black eyebrow at him in response. "Sorry, in all the haste it seems I have forgotten, and I'm in dire need of conversation. After what happened I feel a little less…human." In honesty, he hadn't forgotten.

"Isa." The woman answered, and continued walking. He followed and decided to continue questioning, she seemed a little more at ease now and she hadn't exactly protested. "Short for Isabella? That sounds Breton."  
>"It is. My mother was enthralled with the culture. She wanted to move us to High Rock one day."<p>

Isabella and Martin continued with small talk. She never asked any questions, he seemed happy to do that part himself, and she was unsure of what to ask the new Emperor. She briefly considered telling him everything Uriel had said to her in the undergrounds of the Imperial prison. The things she left out in their initial meeting, but decided against it. He never knew who he was, and all things considered, she didn't either.

It had been quiet for a few moments, and Isa noticed Martin had been yawning rather frequently . She could see the White Gold tower coming closer and closer into their vision. "Should we stop in the Imperial City for a nights rest? Weynon Priory is only about five hours travel from there, and I think we could both do with a hot meal and a warm bed."  
>"No. We should get to Jauffre as soon as we can. I can't rest." He replied, sounding a bit irritated at her suggestion.<br>"It would be wise if you were fed and rested as to stay in your right mind."  
>"I'm not tired and I've got apples and bread in my pack." Martin stated defiantly. For a moment he reminded her of a child. Isa thought it may be something like blasphemy to think of a Septim in that manner, but he is still human, and as he said himself "In her hands."<p>

She remained quiet and continued leading them towards the city. He was still following. They reached the bridge crossing over Lake Rumare that would lead them into one if the cities districts. She stopped and dropped her pack. Martin did the same, he sat on his pack and put his face in his hands and run them down his face, almost dramatically. If he wasn't so fatigued, and the new Emperor, she would have laughed.

"I'll take that as compliance." Isa said with a bit of a laugh. He looked up at her, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised at the sight before her.

His eyes appeared to be welling up with tears, thick brows furrowed upwards. "Everything..." Martin choked out; he put his face back in his hands. Isabella was never good at comforting anybody, not even herself, let alone _this _man. _This situation had suddenly turned pitiful and awkward_, Isa thought. She felt bad for him, but couldn't help the creeping feeling of frustration at his sudden breakdown.

"Listen, we need to get to the inn or the fancy hotel if it suits you better but please, we need rest." With a start he rose and put his pack back on his shoulder. "By the Nine, I don't care where I sleep…" Agitation still present, Isa noted. At least he wasn't on the verge of tears any longer. An idea presented itself to her suddenly, and she decided to run with it.

"I know it's late and you're not in the brightest of moods, but I think a swim and perhaps a wash would help you." He looked at her in disbelief, and Isa immediately regretted her words. "My apologies." She said softly. Suddenly the ground became very fascinating.

"No, no need for that. You're right… I stink." He added with extra emphasis. Isabella looked up immediately and was taken aback. Was he jesting? It could have been sarcasm. She could hardly tell.

As she stood there with her mouth slightly ajar trying to conjure some words, Martin started laughing and set his pack down once more.

"What? N-no I wasn't saying…" She started but was cut off by the sound of Martin's laughter getting louder. After a few moments, it died down. Isa kept staring, not having the faintest idea of what to say.

"This is all so absurd. I don't truly know what any of this is about, the Gods are playing with us."

"No, you're Martin Septim and you're going to rule Tamriel. No tricks. I wouldn't be here if this was a joke, I wouldn't have gone into the bowels of Oblivion if this wasn't serious." Isa retorted instantly.

Martin sighed and looked over to the lake. "Let's go for that swim."

He started to walk away from the bridge and down towards the lake, Isa was still standing where she was, contemplating the constant changes of his tone. She walked further onto the bridge , leaving her bag where it was. Another idea sprung to mind.

"Martin!" she called out to him, he was almost at the bottom of the hill but still within ear shot.

"Come back!" she could see him stare up at her and shake his head.

Isabella continued thinking about her plan, she wasn't sure if he would go for it. He may not be fit into his Kingly role yet, but he is still a Priest of Akatosh, and as far as she knew, Priests didn't play games. _Well, that would make this part less uncomfortable, perhaps._

Martin was still making his way up the hill and was almost at the top of the bridge where they were before. Isabella was ridding herself of the poor armour she was wearing, he wondered what in Oblivion was going on.

By the time he got to where she was, about the middle of the bridge she was in nothing but her smalls. Martin guarded his eyes.

"If you're thinking of trying anything with me, I'll remind you that I am a prie-"

"No no no no, nooooo." Isa interrupted and proceeded to laugh. "You can uncover your eyes, it is just skin and you would have been subjected to it regardless." _Seriously?  
><em>  
>"What are you doing, then? Why did you call me back up here?" He slowly removed his hands from his face, for the third time tonight.<p>

"Let's jump off."

"Pardon?" He had that confused, furrowed brow look again.

"I used to do it all the time. You won't die and it will be fun, I promise."

"I don't think so. I'm not interested in your games." _I was right._She didn't say anything, just looked at him with an expression that clearly said "Come on."

"Yeah, it will be an inspiring sight for the people, behold your new Emperor, jumping naked into a lake like a ten year old boy."

"You can keep your smalls on." He sighed at that and began pacing around in circles. It was silent for a few moments before Isabella decided to pipe up again.

"It's very late, there's nobody around save for two Imperial guards over there who can't see us, even if they could they wouldn't recognize you. And will most likely be the only fun thing you'll do until after the Dragonfires are lit and they throw some big royal feast in your honor."

The Priest stared at her, he looked to be in serious thought. This woman is mad, even if all her arguments are fair. After all, he had done much worse in his youth, prior to taking his vows as a sworn Priest of Akatosh, he had spent many an evening parading around the shrine of Sanguine. Doing things he'd rather nobody knew.  
>"Sure." As soon as the words left his mouth, his robe left his body. Isabella started having a laugh, and covered her face. "What? You said yourself that it's only skin."<p>

"Yes, it's not that…it's just"

"What?"

"I didn't think you would agree to it, I thought I was mad. Trying to convince you to jump off a bridge." Her laughter ceased. She looked him over once, still somewhat shocked at what was going on, even if it was her idea. _Not bad, but still not my type._She thought half-heartedly.

"Well, let's go then. Off we pop" Martin broke her train of thought, and he was standing on the ledge looking down at the still waters of Lake Rumare. She followed suit and began a count down from five. When she had got to one, he was already gone. His screams were loud. She couldn't believe he actually did it. When Isa heard the splash, it broke her train of thought again.

_Damn it. _She could hear him yell "HEY" from down below, and jumped.

Isabella always loved the sensation of falling. _Just another way to fly._When she hit the water it seemed she was in far too deep and began furiously swimming up to the top. It was always the same, feeling like you're about to run out of air right before you reach the top. Martin was about ten feet from her and he was laughing. _I can't believe that worked._But she was glad it did, the last thing she wanted was to be looking after the heir when he was emotionally unstable, though she couldn't blame him for being so. He swam closer.

"You were right, I feel worlds better." _For now_, he thought, but shook it off. Isa began to swim away, remembering she left her pack on the bridge with her soap. Before she got the shore she decided she didn't need it, and simply wanted to enjoy the empty lake. It had been too long since she had a good time, or a friend for that matter. _Friend…He'll forget about you once you get him to where he's going. The Emperor of Tamriel doesn't have room for common company.  
><em>_  
><em>Her train of thought was interrupted once more with a splash to the face. "What!?" Isa exclaimed, unsure as to why she was so surprised by his actions, she had convinced the man to jump off a bridge after all. She splashed him back, and thus began the Splash War of Lake Rumare. They continued on for about half an hour. Forgetting the troubles and responsibilities they knew they had to attend to.

_This is ridiculous, we're acting like children._ Martin put an end the war and began to swim away. Instead of asking, Isabella followed. She figured he came to his senses. And she couldn't blame him; there was so much to do. The mood turned comfortably solemn as they trekked back to the bridge.

As they reached their belongings and began dressing, Uriel Septim's words rang through her mind, like they had multiple times since his death.

_"You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end."_


	2. Mysterium Xarxes

**-MONTHS LATER-**

Isabella walked up the long, snowy, uphill path to Cloud Ruler Temple. The red fabric of the Mythic Dawn robes mixed with the chill and mead helped her forget her wounds. Walking all this way in the cold with a bleeding and probably dislocated shoulder is a real bitch. Not to mention being unable to change herself, so she travelled this far feeling like one of _them.  
>Oh Gods, Martin is going to be so upset<em>. That was a repeating thought. He won't tell her that, but he will feel it and know all hope is lost. Tamriel will lose to the forces of Oblivion because her failure.

"Getting the Amulet back…I had it once…Taking it back from one Elf should have been like taking a sweet roll from a baby…" She said that one out loud. There was nowhere for Isa's mind to turn. Can't focus on the pain, no family, no friends and most likely no bed roll or meal tonight, the utter and complete incompetence of the Imperial woman was the only thing to focus on.

As she approached the door to the main hall of Cloud Ruler, Isa could feel the eyes of the other Blades on her back as she hesitated. "This is it, all of this is over and it's my fault." Tears threatened to fall down her face, but by some miracle and a deep breath they stayed in their place. Isa knocked on the door with as much force as she could muster. With the right arm out of commission and the feeling that this will be her last time taking up residence at the Temple, opening it wasn't an option.

After a few moments, Baurus opened both doors; he blinked and made a slight face at the gust of cold snowy wind that hit him. "Come in kid" he said as he rushed Isabella indoors, she immediately felt the relief of the fireplace, and the prickly pain of her shoulder reminded her of the injury. She was looking at her feet, trying to think of words to say.

There isn't a soul on Nirn who wanted to stand in a room full of important and heavily armored people and admit their failure of a simple task. Not just a simple task, but the most important one that could have saved the entire world.

"Isabella, you're back. I told Jauffre not to worry…I can see you bring bad news…" Martin was the first to speak up. _Of fucking course_ Isa thought to herself, she wouldn't dare say those words out loud in front of the Blades.

"Could I speak to Martin alone, please?" Her dry throat and cracked lips evident in her speaking.

"Absolutely not! This affects all of us and we have been awaiting your return for weeks. We-" The Grandmaster started, clearly appalled.

"Leave us, all of you. You will all know soon enough, if this is how it has to be at the moment then so be it." Martin stated as he stood up to look at each of us. Despite how soft spoken he is, he is starting to understand the meaning of being Emperor.

Isa nodded slightly at Martin as a silent thank you as the Blades started to pile out of the main hall. Jauffre was walking slower than the others, it was clear he had something to say. He approached Martin and whispered something in his ear after the rest left, Isa scrunched her face.

"I didn't get the amulet." Isa said quickly, as soon as the room was empty. Her eyes started to get warm again, or it was the fireplace, who can tell.

"I figured that much already. Please sit."

She took a seat at Martins cluttered table. He seemed to have claimed it as his own over the last few months. She went into her bag to reach for the book she grabbed from Dagons Altar before all hell broke loose, it seemed like a relatively normal book, but it had a type of energy to it. She winced in pain from the movement. Martin was walking towards the table with a glass of water, as soon as he sat down, he saw the book.

Martin slid the glass of water towards Isabella and told her to drink it. She was so thirsty that she ignored his tone and the intense gaze he had on the book. The lukewarm water brought much needed relief, and allowed her to talk without sounding like an elderly Khajiit.

"Tell me everything and start from the beginning." Martin said as he took off his reading glasses and folded his arms. She could sense no emotion from him, at least none that he had before. He was always warm and humble, and right now he seemed like cold stone.

Isabella began telling the events of the last few weeks as quickly as she possibly could without sparing details. From Green Emperor Way until she left the Dagon Shrine, she told him everything.  
>As she was regaling Martin in her bullshit tale of Valor, Isa felt disembodied. Like she was hearing the tale from the mouth of another person.<p>

These things did not happen to her. In Isa's former life, she tried to be as non-violent and go about as unnoticed as possible. Her first foster parents were Nords, who are as obsessed with battle as they are with Talos and beards and anything else. She wasn't there long, but two years of learning combat and drinking will prepare anyone to survive in a situation half as insane as this one. Thank the gods for the Blades, and the fact that they already had women in their ranks before she got there.

As she finished, Isa looked up at Martin. He was silent and staring at that gods damned book. He was acting unlike himself. At first, it all seemed so natural, so natural in fact that she expected him to heal her right away. He usually did. _My shoulder hurts and I'm still in these robes! _She thought, Isa had no resentments towards Martin for that, really. Perhaps in some twisted way, this was a mild punishment for her failure.

Live in your pain, wear those robes.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous, how evil this book is?" Martin said suddenly, his voice seemed to come out of nowhere. She was lost in her head.

"No…but it seems to matter, is that good?" She felt stupid saying those words. He spoke of the book like there was no way she wouldn't know about it.

"It's called the Mysterium Xarxes. We have little to no information on it. It is said to have been written by Mehrunes Dagon himself…" Martin trailed off and looked down at it, as he opened it slowly. Isa watched, her mind was almost numb. She still had no idea if getting the book and bringing it here was good. Should she be thanking her stars that she's alive?

Isa closed her eyes tightly for a second before slowly getting up, and walking towards Martin, stopping next to where he was sitting.

"If this thing is so horrible, what makes you so special? Is there any way it could be less dangerous to us but still useful? Mankar Cameron seemed to be a regular Elf. A Dagon worshipper, yes, but still a flesh and blood living being."

Martin looked up at her and closed the book, as he stood up to face her he seemed taller than usual.  
>"I haven't always been a priest, Isabella. I have ways to protect myself from its power." Martin put his hand on Isa's good shoulder, looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. Isabella suddenly felt a deep and foreboding sense of fear. Seeing him show any signs of anxiety would make anyone in this building lose their shit.<p>

"I put aside Daedric magic when I became a Priest…The gods can turn anything to good" Martin was still looking at the floor. He brought his other hand to his face and started pacing around the main hall. The only sounds coming from the fire place and his footsteps. "Or so I piously told those who came to me for advice…Perhaps I may yet come to believe it myself." He let out a short laugh and let his hands fall from his face. He turned to face Isa, leaning against a table and wearing a small grin.

The tired woman remained in the same spot, trying to process all of this information. Still somewhat unsure how to feel, maybe too tired to feel. The fact that he used to practice the dark arts came as a bit of a shock, she always imagined he was born into Priesthood. Always good, wholesome, helping people…A true role model for the Empire. The fact that Martin is less than perfect didn't bother her, it was merely the idea of temptation that a powerful Daedric book might have.

"We could take it to the Arcane University for translation." Isa suggested. She could see the shift in emotion in the Priests face instantly.

He retorted quickly "No, that won't do. I can read daedric and have ways to protect myself. The workings of fate may have already been seen in my past. If there's anything I can do other than hide, this is it. Do not worry about me."

Martin swiftly walked backed to his original standing in front of Isa. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted "Go get some rest. Jauffre speaks of another task for you but I'll tell him to hold off until you gather your strength. You have done more for this cause than any of us. We're all grateful."

He put both hands on either side of her lower arms and kissed her forehead. He immediately made her shift to fully face him, despite the light and friendly contact; the movement caused the robe to pull away from the raw flesh of her shoulder. Isa winced and closed her eyes tightly "My apologies, I need you to stand still…" As his voice trailed off, a blue light surrounded and slightly blinded her. It took her by surprise but as soon as Isa felt the warm, familiar feeling of the restoration spell, her whole body relaxed_. This is my favourite part _Isa thought as her fingers and toes started to tingle with the pleasant sensation and warmth of the spell.

After a few moments the light began to fade and Isabella started to feel normal again. _No_ she thought as the light faded completely. She let out a slight whining noise, like that of a child who was deprived of dinner.

Isabella guessed Martin had turned her around and got her to start walking because she was on her way to the sleeping area. This always happens when he heals her, the moments after are a blur and it feels like she's walking on air.

The memories of her adventures and feeling of being dead tired return when she hits the bed roll. _I didn't even change _…_and that king bastard probably just wanted me to leave him alone. _Those were her final thoughts before drifting into the deepest sleep she's had in weeks.


End file.
